


【带卡】冬日

by AndersMar



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OBKK - Freeform, Obitokakashi, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersMar/pseuds/AndersMar
Summary: •ABO现代世界观•A土×A卡•奇奇怪怪很普通的小故事•讲得是对方喜欢自己信息素 两A爱情故事•有 车【很普通的那种】•甜短he•OOC有新年贺文 2是送给阿熊的新年礼物！！！抱起阿熊边吧唧边转大 风 车！！！
Relationships: Uchiha obito&Hatake kakashi
Kudos: 21





	【带卡】冬日

————

今天是周末，而大街上却空荡荡的，没有多少行人，人们大多都窝在家里暖着，不愿出来。

街上只有被秋风带去金叶只剩下干枯枝丫的树们，在寒风中乱舞着，发出咔咔嘶哑的叫声，未离去的寒鸦落在了乱叫的枝头上，扑打着它黑色的翅膀，像在不远处的来人打招呼。

冬天来了，天气已经不在凉爽，风如钝刀狠狠刮在脸上，不利却悚得你半死，让你起一身鸡皮疙瘩。

牙齿冷得上下打着架，脖子不断往棉衣缩，奈何风也跟着一起往里钻。

该死的。

宇智波带土暗暗骂道。

就不应该出门出得这么急，搞得围巾都忘记带了。

带土提着购物袋加快了回家的步伐。  
长痛不如短痛，早些回家好。

带土终于回到住的公寓的门前，可是在自己口袋里翻翻翻半天没有翻出大门的钥匙。

拜托，不会这么衰吧！

正当带土一脸绝望的低头看着自己空空没有钥匙的口袋时，大门自己开了。

入眼就是卡卡西用双死鱼眼一脸无语的看着自己，然后很无奈地开口“不是跟你说过好多遍了吗？出门要看看有没有忘带东西，你这个木鱼脑瓜子。”

“我……！”  
带土刚想反驳什么，卡卡西就一把拉住自己的手臂往里拽，带土被拽得脚底一个踉跄，差点摔倒。

“说你傻还不行，有什么事不会先进来再说吗？”卡卡西一只手抓着带土，另一只手伸出去抓住们把，关上了大门，隔绝了外面的寒风。

带土嘟着嘴巴小声地说“还不是为了你啊，哼。”卡卡西明显听到了，笑着摇了摇头。  
真是幼稚鬼。

卡卡西用自己温热的双手捂住了带土被冻得冰冷冷的脸颊，左手的拇指  
轻轻抚摸过带土左半边骇人的伤疤。  
“看看把自己冻得，你这个笨蛋。为了我也要照顾好自己啊，亏你还是警卫队队长。”卡卡西嘴上不饶人，眼底溢出对恋人的爱温柔似水。

带土胸口暖暖的，也不赌气了，任卡卡西数落自己，一边出右手握住卡卡左手的手腕，将卡卡西的手心移到自己嘴唇的上方，细致地吻他手上有点淡掉的茧，惹得卡卡西还在抱怨带土的嘴停了下，耳朵尖尖瞬间红了。

带土提起嘴角，笑了。  
一只手揽过卡卡西的腰，把对方紧紧抱在怀里，然后把自己鼻尖埋在卡卡西的肩头。

入鼻是淡淡的红豆糕的清香，是卡卡西信息素，最爱的人拥有的是自己最喜爱吃的味道。

带土用沾染了门外寒气的短发蹭了蹭卡卡西红红的耳朵“怎么今天这么早就回来了，平时不是要到中午才能到家的吗？”

卡卡西也伸出手回抱住了穿得厚厚的像只大狗熊的带土，一手插进带土的头毛，像顺毛一样撸着。

“找领导特批的，想找点回来给你个惊喜。”

“真是的，原本我也想给你一个惊喜的。”闷闷地声音从卡卡西肩头传出来“不过，我还是很开心～”带土的脑袋离开卡卡西的肩头，探过去吻他那道贯穿左眼的伤痕，还用舌尖轻轻舔舐伤痕的纹路。

卡卡西红透了脸，伸手移开了带土的脸。“走开，你身上阳光的味道都出来了。就不在几天，啥好的没长，倒是变流氓了不少。”

带土呵呵地笑着又把卡卡西抱进怀里“这不是你最喜欢的味道吗～嗯？”两人瞬间拉近，鼻尖碰鼻尖。

“把我一个人丢在家里这么多天，不给个补偿吗？卡～卡～西～老～师～”卡卡西两下挣脱了带土的束缚，带土也没打算真的做起来，毕竟现在不是时候。只要有撩到卡卡西就可以了，带土知道卡卡西明面上不说，但其实喜欢自己这样对他。

卡卡西脸带红晕毫无威胁里地拿过带土的购物袋就往屋里走，本来已经消失在拐角处，忽然又探出脑袋“傻愣着干嘛，不一起来吗？”

带土哦了一声，脱下棉衣将它挂到衣架上， 踏着愉悦的小步跟上了卡卡西。

————

卡卡西翻看着购物袋，里面装的都是自己喜欢的食物，看来是真的想给自己一个惊喜。卡卡西嘴角止不住地上扬，等下给他一个奖励吧。

卡卡西心情愉快地哼着小曲儿，带土拿了菜刀过来，就看到这一幕，冬日的暖阳照在卡卡西的右半边脸上，回到家的卡卡西没有带口罩，银白的睫毛和红润的薄唇上渡上了一层淡淡的金边，因为丁达尔现象起了一种雾般朦胧的迷幻感。

卡卡西感觉到一坨刺刺的毛团爬上了自己的颈窝，一双手从下面伸出来，一只揉住他的腰一只……拿着菜刀。

带土把菜刀往卡卡西眼前递了递，卡卡西露出一副我的男友是不是憨的表情，接下了菜刀，然后耸了耸肩“起开，怪重的。”然后抓起一把青菜塞了过去“把菜洗洗，把老的叶子摘了。”  
“好好好～”带土头离开前故意亲了一下他的耳垂。

“……”怎么办我又不想奖励他了。

————

卡卡西端着最后一盘菜给过来的时候，带土已经在餐桌前乖乖坐好了。

卡卡西小心翼翼把装着菜的瓷盘放在桌上的空位处“饿了饿了，卡卡西你快坐下来吧，再等下去我馋虫都要爬出来了。”卡卡西拉开带土对面的椅子，坐好看着带土那急不可待的模样，笑了，调侃道“说好一起来的，到头来你只洗了个菜。”带土夹起一块肉塞进嘴巴里，因为太急了烫到嘴，一边呼着气一边回应卡卡西“还不是因为我的卡卡西做得太好了嘛～我只好在一旁打下手咯～”

果然，卡卡西耳朵又红了，也不再说什么了，低头干吃饭，然后带土听到一声很小的嘀咕“就会说漂亮话……”

————

吃饱喝足了，老老实实洗完碗后，带土就感觉自己变成了一坨烂泥，只想在沙发上瘫着不想动。

瘫了一会儿，带土突然反应过来‘卡卡西呢？’刚刚吃完饭让自己去洗碗后就不见了。  
带土从沙发上站了起来，走向卧室‘回房间了吗…’打开门，就听见了浴室里传来哗哗的水声。

‘㘈……吃完饭就洗澡吗？这样对肠胃不太好吧。’

水声忽然停了，随着浴室门的打开，只在裆部围了一条浴巾的卡卡西踩着水雾走到带土面前。  
带土随着卡卡西的脸慢慢靠近，不住屏住呼吸‘有点热……’

“眼睛都盯直了啊你。还愣着干嘛，快去清洗啊。”卡卡西转身走到床边趴下一只手撑脸笑咪咪地，嘴边那点痣是他整个人看起来格外……嗯，诱人。  
卡卡西一只手故意撩起遮着那两条白花花大腿的浴巾“怎么了，某位警官刚刚还说要‘补偿’的，现在又不想要了？”

‘艹。’  
‘这不要不是男人。’

带土不再多想，直接冲进浴室吧啦两下把自己刷干净，擦干了，啥也不围就出来了。  
啥都做过了，该看的不该看的也都看了，还害羞什么。

刚出来，看到的画面，瞬间让小土土性奋得长大了一倍。

此刻卡卡西并没有躺在床上看着亲热天堂等着带土来干他，而是靠着床把腿长大成M，一只手拔着臀肉，另一只手把一个橡胶鸡巴往那个肉肉粉红的小口里塞。

扩张是必要的，因为卡卡西是个A，而不是一性奋就湿得喷水的O。

卡卡西用余光看到带土挺着枪傻愣着，笑了。他向带土招招手，要他过来，自己则夹着假鸡巴改跪在床边。

“补偿也是有要求的，今天你要听我的”带土点点头乖乖走到床边，卡卡西伸手握住了硬得发烫的小土土，把它放在自己微凉的脸边蹭了蹭，然后慢慢地从下面两个囊袋慢慢往上细细地吻上去，吻到柱头时又改用虎齿轻轻地咬。带土的呼吸重了几分，浓郁的阳光晒过的味道扩散开来，卡卡西不捉弄他了，直接整根吞下去，直顶喉口，卡卡西也释放了那属于自己带着红豆糕甜味的信息素。

卡卡西一边用嘴吮吸，舌头缠绕带土的鸡儿，一边想着‘很奇怪吧，明明我们两个都是A，却对方的信息素没有任何排斥。’不但没有排斥，还起到一定催情的作用。

卡卡西吐出了被自己口得泛着水光的鸡儿，离开时嘴还跟顶端拔出一条银线。  
卡卡西舔断那条线，往后爬了几步，拍了拍自己面前的床“上来，坐好。”等带土坐到床上后，卡卡靠了过去，跨坐在上面，他的小卡卡也早就性奋得勃起了，卡卡西扶着带土的肩膀，他俩的鸡儿紧紧贴在一起，卡卡回头将自己小穴含着的假鸡巴扯了出来，粘腻的液体打湿了带土黑色的鸡巴毛。  
“嗯～哈……”卡卡西没咬住嘴，呻吟不可避免地从嘴里漏出来。

卡卡西又又又脸红了，但是自己说的话总要做到吧。

卡卡西向前挺起腰，抖着大腿，握住带土大鸡巴儿，对准了自己后面那个发情的小口，咕叽一声没把握好力度，一下吞了半根下去。

卡卡西眼都翻白了，A的鸡巴都会比普通人大得多，如果不是O，很少有人能承受得住，更何况自己也是个A。

看着卡卡西大腿抖得厉害，不敢再坐下去。  
带土深吸几口气，让自己保持理智不能乱来，不然会伤到卡卡西的。  
“真是的……非要逞强，扩张好再来也不急啊……”带土哑着嗓子说着，一边把卡卡西从自己的鸡儿上移开，哪料那小嘴巴把鸡儿吸得紧紧地，不愿放它走。  
带土再一次深吸吐几口气，右手顺着卡卡西的臀缝往下探，在小口轻轻按摩起来。  
这起了一定作用，带土感到吸着鸡儿的紧致感松了不少，刚想拔出来。  
卡卡西突然扶着他肩膀狠做了下去，小口这回把整根都吞没了，一瞬间的快感让带土眼前一白，等他意识回过来时候，卡卡西已经把自己推到了，撑着自己胸膛做起了活塞运动，臀肉撞击啪啪啪和没有掩饰的呻吟的声音充满了整个房间。  
卡卡西骑在带土身上，整个身体都浮现出暧昧的粉红色。卡卡西眯起了眼睛，想一只对主人不满的黑豹，喘气呻吟对着带土说“我……哈不是…说了吗……今天嗯～你要听我的。”卡卡西搅紧了自己的穴口“今天，你什么也不要做。”卡卡笑了，凑过去啃咬带土的嘴唇“要听主人的话哦，我的乖狗狗～”  
带土突然觉得自己的爱人怎么这么可爱，难得今天他兴致这么高，陪他玩玩吧。

带土睁大了自己的眼睛，像狗狗般用湿漉漉的眼神看着卡卡西。“汪。”

卡卡对带土的顺从表示很满意，信息素里都充满了愉悦“乖狗狗，今天主人心情……啊～好奖励你舔主人的奶头～”

带土用手捏住卡卡西的乳尖，伸出舌尖，慢慢扫过乳尖的小口，突然间卡卡西的呻吟变了一个调。看来很爽。

卡卡西同样也在舔他，不过是在舔他右半边脸上的疤痕。

那……可是卡卡西心中永远的英雄勋章。

咬着鸡巴的小口，来回收缩的频率越来越快，卡卡西快要高潮了。

我估摸着，他也该累了。  
游戏到此结束。我一个反身压住了他，捉住他那两条细白长的腿儿，把身下的巨物，快速地往里抽插，有时候拔得太过，整根鸡儿都会出来，被艹红的穴肉也跟着一起带了出来，还没一会儿又被挺了回去。  
卡卡西大脑一时没反应过来，到后面直接被猛烈密集的快感冲昏了头脑，抱着带土脖子，一张嘴除了淫叫什么话也说不出来了。

A的性爱是很持久的，因为在下面被干的原因卡卡西先带土一步射了，不一会儿，带土也射了，大股大股的精液填满了小口，带土缓缓退出时候，小口流着白液，咋吧着嘴，看来是吃饱了呢。

带土拍了拍卡卡西白嫩嫩的屁股，又把鸡儿插了回去。  
并在卡卡西耳边说“主人的小口会吐奶呢，这边狗狗先帮你堵着。”

然后。  
下一秒，带土就被卡卡西砸了一个枕头顺带踢下了床。

唔……地板好冰。带土现在可是什么都没穿啊。

带土盯着天花板了发一会儿呆，就看到一个被窝团子移动到了自己这边。

被窝团子里露出了卡卡西赌气的脸。  
“还不快上来，想感冒吗？”

•“还不是你把我踢下床的！”

-“哼。不乖的狗狗，主人不要。”

•“那现在呢？怎么又要了？”

-“你真啰说，我心疼怎么了。”

•“嘿嘿嘿……没怎么，睡吧。”  
带土抱紧了卡卡西，卡卡西回抱住他的腰，埋在他的胸口想。

‘等睡醒了我们是不是该吃晚饭了’

————没头没尾的END

——————

没有什么用的设定 

两人本来都是刑警队的。  
卡卡西在一次任务受了重伤，身体出了问题，不能再当刑警。然后就被上头安排去带警校的孩子们。

带土还是留在刑警队。

土卡两人都是A，在分化前就喜欢对方，分化后以为两人都是A没有机会了，谁知道对方的信息素居然是自己最喜欢的味道，还没有任何排斥。  
然后，嗯，经过种种，就在一起了。

——————  
阿飞的话：  
感觉自己写ABO世界观的文 ABO设定完全不明显 不 是完全没有什么作用。【沉思】大概因为我是垃圾吧。  
阿熊我尽力了 再一次祝你新年快乐！


End file.
